Lightning the Hedgehog
Lightning the Hedgehog is the former Fastest Thing Alive and the possible ancestor of Sonic. Born over 5,000 years ago, he used tobe a part of a powerful. electricity-based tribe called the Electrons, led by the villainous Thunder. He was Thunder's apprentice for much of his life and turned on him when Thunder planned to destroy the world. He is easily classified by people who know him as a caring, understandable, and fun person. He is a great friend to most people who meet him, and will happily make more friends if he had to. He doesn't give into evil very easily and will keep fighting 'till the end, but if a friend's life is at stake, he will give into any evil without a second thought. This is one of his three greatest weaknesses. The other two are that 1.) he has a really short temper, and 2.) he barely even knows his own strength, causing him to hurt innocent people unintentionally. Abilities Lightning possesses powerful electrical attacks, most of which he learned from his master, Thunder. He haspowerful combat skills, mostly in his kicks, but also has the ability to do a Spin Dash. He can produce powerful Lightning Bolts from the palms of his hands, and can even increase the power of his standard attacks by surrounding them with electricity. His most powerful is his Electric Spin Dash, in which he surrounds himself with electricity and does a Spin Dash at the same time, inflicting double the damage. He also can dissolve into a bunch of static electricity, becoming almost invilsible to the naked eye. He can also imput a bunch of electricity into someone, making them immovable, and even take it back. He can also absorb electricity from any electric source, making him become more powerful, but it is basically impossible to take any electricity out of him, a special skill taught by Thunder to make sure he could be a great challenge to anybody who faces him. He can use his Lightning Bolt and point it downwards, giving him the ability to fly. And, due to Lightning never taking orders from anybody, he learned how to be great at tactical thinking and leadership. He almost always has a plan for any situation that comes by, making him a well respected individual. Plus, he has a powerful move that's only been used once: the Chaotic Explosion. Also, as seen in one comic, Lightning has the comical ability to use the 7 Chaos Emeralds to transform into a red Pac Man. This ability, however, is non-canon. Personality Lightning is an overall nice guy who likes seeing people laugh and smile. He likes making friends, and will happily make a new one everyday. But even though Lightning seems really nice on the outside, he is actually a real beast on the inside. He hates evil, and will do whatever it takes to defeat any villains that come his way. He is a really fierce competitor. He will do almost whatever it takes to win anything and beat anything, and always hates losing. He gets angry really easily, and when he gets angry he will gain incredible strength. He will also take orders from nobody, following his own rules instead. Even in the toughest times, Lightning will do what he thinks is best, and will never follow the rules anybody gives him. This is because he hates the idea of being told what to do, and the very idea of being a "follower." He never gives in and will never admit that he can't do something, which makes him a major target for taunting and daring. Relationships Romance *Maim the Hedgehog (love interest) Friends/Allies *Claws the Lion (best friend) *Maim the Hedgehog (girlfriend) *Flame the Bear *Teck the ??? *Dext the Wolf *Tyler the Hedgehog *Hyper the Cat *Dax the Hedgehog *Splash the Otter *Speedy the Hedgehog *Thunder the Echidna (formerly) Rivals *Penny Mouse (greatest rival) *Sandra the Porcupine *Mikee the Echidna Enemies *Thunder the Echidna (Presently) (Main Enemy)